Harry règle ses compte
by crystal d'avalon
Summary: Harry en a marre et il explose ! Il va régler ses comptes


Auteur : Crystal d'Avalon

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Y parait que tout ça appartient à quelqu'un du nom de J.K. Rowling… Vous connaissez ? Moi pas, dans ce cas je peux les avoir, les bishonens ? Non ? Bon d'accord

Note : Comme je n'ai eu ni le temps ni l'inspiration pour la suite de Quand Harry Change De Maison, je vous mets l'un de mes OS de réserve --'

Désolée, j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit OS sans prétention qui ne mène pas à grand-chose, je l'avoue vv

**Harry règle ses comptes**

-NON ! Arrêtez j'en ai marre de vous, de vos manigances, de vos mensonges, de tout ce que vous me cachez, j'en ai marre.

-Voyons Harry, je comprends que tu n'apprécies pas ce que je viens de te dire mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire cela.

-Pas une raison ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, là ? Tout est de votre faute ! Vous me laissez vivre dans une famille qui me hait, qui m'exploite, qui m'affame et j'en passe. Ici on m'apprend de jour au lendemain que je dois sauver le monde, depuis ce jour tous les ans je dois me battre dans un combat où je risque ma peau. Vous me cachez plein de trucs sur moi, mes parents, ma vie. Finalement, je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir qui je suis. Et après cela je dois vous remercier ? Jamais !

-Harry, calme toi

-Me calmer ? Non ! Vous allez bien m'écouter car je ne le répèterai pas : Je ne ferai plus RIEN pour vous ! JAMAIS !

BAM ! Harry était sortit rapidement, en claquant la porte. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il avait décidé de régler ses comptes avec tout le monde. Il l'avait déjà fait la veille avec Ron et Hermione qu'il ne supportait plus. Hermione était en pleurs et Ron était « sur le cul ».

Flash back

- Harry, je ne comprends pas, il t'a juste demandé un autographe, c'était pas la mort tout de même ! T'es de plus en plus agressif. J'arrive plus à suivre : tu passes ton temps à changer de comportement, et franchement ça commence à être lourd ! dit Ron

-...

-Harry, Harry, Hermione venait d'arriver en courant, devine ce que j'ai découvert, au début ton père était poursuiveur, il était le meilleur, mais quand l'attrapeur de l'équipe a quitté l'école, on a pas trouvé de bon attrapeur, au contraire ils ont trouvé un excellent poursuiveur, donc ton père est devenu attrapeur et a fait des merveilles ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-J'en dis que j'en ai plus que marre que les gens en savent plus sur moi et ma famille que moi même ! S'écria Harry. J'en dis que j'en ai plus que marre que vous vous mêliez toujours de mes affaires ! J'en ai assez que vous me questionniez chaque fois que je ne suis pas plein de vie, que j'ai sommeil, que je n'ai pas sommeil, que je ne mange pas, que je ne parle pas, que je m'énerve, que je suis passif ! J'en ai marre alors maintenant VOUS ME FOUTEZ LA PAIX ! COMPRIS ?

Hermione, en larme, partit en courant et Ron, on aurait dit qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le véritable fils de ses parents mais qu'il avait été adopté, en 3 mots : il était scié !

Fin du flash back

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, peuvent pas me foutre la paix de temps en temps, non ? Sont toujours sur mon dos, dès que je suis trop ceci, ou pas assez cela, c'est que la fin du monde arrive ou alors je me fais questionner de tous les côtés et surtout on me lâchera pas tant que je ne leur dirai pas ce qu'il veulent entendre, et ça ça change chaque fois donc le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il veulent exactement, je suis épuisé ! En plus il suffit que je fasse des cauchemars pour que ce soit le branle-bas de combat tout le monde sur pont Voldie est de retour ! Est-ce que vous vous imaginez ce que je dois vivre et ce depuis 6 ans maintenant ?

Oui, je suis entré en 6ème cette année. Je suis assez fier de moi, j'ai réussi toutes mes BUSE avec des résultats honorables malgré le fait que la bataille finale a eu lieu l'année dernière. Vous vous doutez bien que si je suis toujours là pour vous le raconter c'est que c'est moi qui ai gagné.

J'ai eu 17 ans pendant les vacances. Ron m'a offert un livre, c'était l'idée d'Hermione, donc bien sûr son cadeau à elle aussi, et ... si si y a un « et », une carte : dessus y avait quand même quelques phrases de Ron + un post-scriptum d'Hermione qui disait de pas oublié de faire mes devoirs de vacances, même pas un « bon anniversaire Harry ». C'est quand même pas demander la lune, si ? Et on appelle ça des amis ?

C'est pas que je veuille en remettre une couche mais le texte de Ron, c'était du style :

« je suis vraiment désolé pour ton parrain » tourne bien le couteau dans la plaie,

« c'est tellement dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir au terrier » oui je sais mais toi t'y es alors me rappelle pas que moi j'en suis privé,

« tu sais nous on s'amuse pas trop, en fait on s'ennuie ferme » mais oui tu vas faire croire ça à qui ,

« Dumbledor ne veut que ton bien » parlons-en de cet enc ! Il me gâche la vie mais ne serait pas capable de me donner quelques instants de joie, ou au moins me parler de ma famille !

« On pense tout le temps à toi » non mais quel hypocrite ! Tu penses qu'à ton Hermione chérie,

« on t'embrasse » non ça vous le faites plutôt entre vous,

« Ron » oui là ! Je suis d'accord, c'est bien toi qui l'a écrit, c'est bourré de fautes d'orthographe et niveau grammaire j'ai vu mieux.

Alors soit Hermione ne s'est même pas pris la peine de lire ce que tu avais écrit, soit elle te laisse faire, elle t'aime trop pour ça. J'opte pour la 1ère solution, elle ne laisserait pas des fautes. Oui oui c'est la 1ère, pourquoi perdre son temps à lire une lettre qui M'est destinée, ça sert à rien ! Vous comprenez que dès la rentrée je n'étais plus très sympa avec eux.

Mais maintenant je vais être un peu seul. Bien sûr j'y suis quand même un peu habitué « grâce » à ma chère parenté moldue mais quand même c'est pas drôle ! Vous me direz que c'est de ma faute j'avais qu'à tout garder pour moi mais bon vous comprendrez qu'il y a des moments où on peut plus garder ça pour soi.

-Tiens tiens Potter alors on est tout seul ? demanda Malfoy d'un ton sarcastique

- Oui ça se voit pas ? Ha non j'ai deviné tu vois plus très bien alors tu préfères poser la question, au cas où. Ça serait quand même con de parler à Ron ou Hermione pour les insulter, s'ils n'étaient pas là. Ce serait un peu ridicule.

-Et ben on est remonté à ce que je vois. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

-J'aime pas trop le « encore »

-Tu voulais quand même pas que je termine ma phrase par un « mon ange »

-Ca aurait pu être sympa, en tout cas ça changerait

-Heuu t'es sûr d'aller bien, là ? Non pas que je m'inquiète mais tu réponds jamais comme ça d'habitude.

-Non je ne vais pas bien, ça voit tant que ça

-Oui

-T'as pas changé toujours aussi direct

-Avec toi, oui

-Hooo alors je suis un privilégié

-Non c'est juste que les autres partiraient en courant pleurer dans les toilettes, alors que toi tu me tiens tête, c'est tout

-Et tu veux quoi au juste ?

-Savoir ce qui ne va pas …

-ça t'intéresse ? C'est nouveau

-Ben oui, si t'es pas bien, tu ne réponds pas à mes insultes et c'est pas marrant. C'est tout

-J'me disais bien que ce ne devait pas être un sentiment personnel qui te poussait à me « réconforter » si je puis dire.

-T'as tout compris Potter. Alors la réponse ?

-J'en ai marre de Dumbledor, Ron et Hermione. Je les ai envoyés se faire f.

-Pourquoi ? Vous étiez pourtant inséparables

-Comme quoi tout arrive. En fait, ça commençait à être lourd qu'il me demande sans cesse comment j'allais, pourquoi j'étais fatigué, pourquoi je ne parlais ou ne mangeais pas … De plus, Dumbledor qui ne veut toujours rien dire, ou ce qui l'arrange, sur ma famille et moi. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, ici tout le monde en sait plus que moi sur moi-même et ma famille. Je parie que même toi, tu en sais plus que moi.

-Tu sais Potter, tu n'es pas mon sujet de recherche préféré, enfin si mais pas pour ce qui est du passé.

-Je suis ton sujet préféré ?

- …

-Allez quoi, réponds !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça …

-Parce que je te le demande ?

-Wouaw quelle raison !

-Parce que je te supplie ?

-Me supplier ? J'adore ! Continue …

-Ne change pas de sujet !

-Je ne change pas de sujet ! s'indigna Drago

-Bref ! Alors comme ça je suis ton sujet préféré ? Vas-y explique

-Y a rien a expliquer, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

-Allez vas-y quoi, t'en as trop dis ou pas assez !

-J'en ai trop dis et maintenant t'es lourd à vouloir savoir pourquoi.

-Franchement je vois pas pourquoi.

-Parce que tu me fais chier avec tes questions. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes ou …

-Ou quoi ?

-… Puisque de toutes façons tu ne vas pas me lâcher je préfère partir. Salut, Potter

-Hé ! Espèce de lâche ! Tu as la trouille de tout m'avouer, c'est ça ? En fait tu es fou amoureux de moi, c'est ça ?

Drago manqua de s'étouffer devant l'accusation, jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait parlé comme ça jusqu'à maintenant.

-Mettons les choses au clair Potter : Les Malfoy ne sont pas des lâches, mets toi bien ça dans la tête et nous n'avons peur de rien ! Et tu dois avoir une case en moins pour oser dire que je serais dingue de toi !

-Quel imbécile j'ai fait, c'est vrai, il est impossible que tu sois amoureux de moi ! C'est de Ron dont tu es raide dingue, c'est ça ? S'amusa à dire Harry

-Si je t'attrape tu peux être sûr que je vais te faire bouffer ta baguette !

-Merci Drago, t'es génial

-Agru … tu peux développer, j'ai pas tout compris !

-Ben oui tu m'as fait rire et grâce à toi je ne pense pratiquement plus à ma colère contre les autres.

Ravi d'avoir pu t'être utile Po, commença Drago avec ironie. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'Harry l'avait appelé par son prénom. Tu m'as bien appelé Drago ou je me trompe ?

Non non c'est exact. Ça te dérange ?

Euh non ça va

De toutes façons je dois y aller, salut !

Drago était un peu triste qu'Harry ne lui ait pas proposé de l'appeler par son prénom. Il ne savait, du coup, s'il devait le faire ou non.

Il est peut-être en train de se foutre royalement de ma gueule, en fait. Il essaye de me rabaisser ce bâtard. Si il croit que je vais me laisser faire il se trompe, il …

Drago fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Harry qui venait de se retourner pour lui crier

-Au fait, appelle-moi Harry à l'avenir !

« »

FIN ………

À la base, c'était censé être une fic longue mais j'ai jamais réussi à dépasser ce point. Donc, j'arrête là et j'en fais un OS Je ne propose plus de faire une suite, puisque j'en fais jamais --' désolée

Laissez-moi des comm

Bisous

Crystal


End file.
